My Maniac and I
by Ifeelsickk
Summary: Chained to a wall, with a knife to his throat and a glare that made his heart melt and beat rapidly at the same time, Zachary Garcia found himself falling in love with a maniac. ( Johnny C. X OC )
1. chapter 1

It was midnight, July 14th, 1997. Zachary Garcia walked along the sidewalk, greeted by his abandoned neighborhood, he had just came back from a movie; Spawn. It was pretty good, too bad nobody wanted to see it with him though, all his friends were busy with other plans. The tall 20 something man ran a hand through his red hair as he walked, heading for home. It was pretty cold; he was wearing a black hoodie with jeans and some boots which squeaked a bit every time he took a step. Zack stopped as he looked up at a blinking light; _when will they fix those damn things?_ He found himself asking in his head. He glared at the light, still standing in front of it. He was about to ignore it and move on, when suddenly he felt something cold press against his neck. At first he thought someone was messing with him, and he was about to turn around and tell this douchebag off for not respecting personal space and trying to spook him, but before he could do that thousands of bolts of electricity coursed through his body.

Everything suddenly turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurry. It took Zack a few minutes to comprehend what exactly was going on. He groaned in pain, everything hurt..his neck especially. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a scar there, he was just about to lift his hand to touch it but then noticed both of his hands were chained, as were his legs. _Shit. Shit, Shit_ , Shit!

He blinked so he could see more clearly, he could make out some dried, red, jello like substances covering the walls. Blood, he presumed. Oh..fuck. Was this hell!? Had he died!? Oh god! He's dead! This is hell! He knew he shouldn't have stolen that kid's bike in 3rd grade!! Now hes damned!

After his little panic attack, Zack could hear footsteps creeping closer, which did nothing to calm him and only raised his anxiety. He wasn't dead - Not yet, anyway. He saw a figure creep into the room. It brought no comfort or light, he was fairly certain the thing lived in the shadows. He was paralyzed with fear, but he heard himself whisper into the void; "What are you?"

This surprised Nny. Normally, they scream, or cry, or beg for their life, or demand who he is. But no one had ever asked **what** he is.

"Does it matter? You'll be dead in a few minutes," He replied, unsheathing a rusting blade.

"Yes," Zack replied. "I want to know what is killing me. Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Not really," Nny hummed. "But to each their own, I suppose." He pinched the blade to Zack's cheek "Now enough talking." He growled "You die now"

"I want to know what you are" Zack demanded again. Nny grit his teeth "I'm Satan! Happy? Now you die!" He pinched the blade slightly deeper into Zack's cheek, drawing a pinch of blood. Zack didn't seem convinced with the whole Satan answer, though if he was honest, he wouldn't be suprised if this guy was Satan. After all, the devil was apparently very beautiful. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but notice that his captor was young, perhaps the same age, and wasn't ugly, like he imagined a serial killer to be. Zack found himself completely captivated, so much so that he didn't really notice the blood slide down his cheek. His fear though still present, was being drowned by curiosity and slight arousal.

"What is your name then, Satan?" He asks, staring at his killer.

Johnny wished he would stop talking..and why was he staring like that? It started to creep him out "None of your business!" He gripped his blade but was interrupted again

"I want to know your name."

Why was it so hard just to kill him!? Just kill him! _Kill him so he will shut the fuck up!_

"...its-" _No don't answer the question you idiot! "_ Its..Johnny...though..I prefer to be called Nny.."

"Nny.." Zack repeated, as if considering it. So that was the name of this beautiful dark entity. He loved it. "Thats an interesting name"

Nny raised an eyebrow "Thanks?" _Stop conversing with him and kill him!!!_

"Now stop talking!!! Stop!! Stop!!" He attempted to stab Zack through the cheek but for some reason he couldn't move. It was because of that fucking stare! _God dammit!_ Nny growled and released his blade "Well congratulations! you live to see another day!" He exclaimed, irritated "but I'll be back for you later!"

Zack swallowed trying to ignore the faint pink that dusted his cheeks at that statement. Johnny turned and left, fuming.


End file.
